2010/Apr-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/f.10/?sequence=41 April 12 Art Bistro: Get Art Scholarship Info * Interested in stuff like illustration, graphic design, photography, game design or fashion? Art Bistro can hook you up with info on art schools all across the country, where you can learn to focus your passion into a career. Click below to sign up for free and receive some meaty info packets from potential schools. Get Art Scholarship Info May 07 Enter the Skintimate Studios film contest * Quote: The Stage is Set! 18 girls, two teams…and a lifetime of dreams! You could be part of the Skintimate Studios competition — and be on an all-girl filmmaking crew! Express yourself, and you could be going to Hollywood this summer! Skintimate wants you to show your skills in front of the camera or behind the scenes—wherever your creative side takes you. Check out the profile page to learn how you can enter. Must be a female from 13 to 18 years of age at the time of entry, a resident of the United States, and available to travel to film location in July. See profile for full Official Rules. 24 Toy Story 3: The Video Game - Watch the Trailer, Get Gold * Quote: In Toy Story 3: The Video Game you can help Buzz, Woody and the rest of the gang ensure no toy gets left behind. Dive into all-new heroic adventures in Story Mode or let your imagination run wild in the exciting new open world of Toy Box Mode! Come and play to infinity... and beyond. Toy Story 3: The Video Game is coming to the Nintendo DS, Wii, Playstation 3, PSP, Xbox 360 and PC on June 15, bringing the whole gang back for some more adventures. We've got a preview showin' off some of that action! Just head to the profile to get started. Watch the Toy Story 3: The Video Game Preview Wanna earn a little Gold? Stop by our poll and let us know who your favorite Toy Story character is! Vote in the Toy Story Poll June 01 The Sims 3 Ambitions: Watch the Trailer & Take the Quiz * Quote: Widen your Sim’s horizons with a bunch of killer new career opportunities. With The Sims™ 3 Ambitions, decide whether your Sim will be the brave town hero or cause loads of mischief among their neighbors. Make your Sim save the day as a brave firefighter, change the town as a leading architect, or live on the edge as a tattoo artist. Will your Sim find success as a billionaire high-tech inventor or eke out a living as a bumbling mad scientist? Will they uncover secrets as a private investigator by dusting for prints or roughing up a suspect for information? Their future is entirely in your hands! The Sims 3 Ambitions is now available for the PC and Mac, bringing a whole new world of exotic careers and mischief to the Sims experience. To check out some of the goofy action to come, head to the profile and check out the preview. Be sure to take the quiz, because it'll help you figure out just what kind of Sim you are, and hook you up with a neat signature badge. Visit the Sims 3 Ambitions Profile Keep your eyes peeled for our Sims-themed scavenger hunt, coming very soon! 08 The Sims 3 Ambitions: Start Hunting for Treasure! * Quote: Widen your Sim’s horizons with a bunch of killer new career opportunities. With The Sims™ 3 Ambitions, decide whether your Sim will be the brave town hero or cause loads of mischief among their neighbors. Make your Sim save the day as a brave firefighter, change the town as a leading architect, or live on the edge as a tattoo artist. Will your Sim find success as a billionaire high-tech inventor or eke out a living as a bumbling mad scientist? Will they uncover secrets as a private investigator by dusting for prints or roughing up a suspect for information? Their future is entirely in your hands! If you've ever wanted to torment your neighbors as a mad scientist or renegade stylist, The Sims 3 Ambitions is your safest best bet. To help get you ready for some of the all-new career options, we've hidden a ton of useful tools all over Gaia. Be sure to hunt all over the site and collect as many as you can. The more you get, the more cool stuff you unlock! And don't forget to check out the trailer and take our quiz to secure your The Sims 3 Ambitions signature badge! Visit the Profile July 01 Sour Patch® Kids: Watch a Video, Score a Sweet Item * Sour Patch® Kids: first they’re sour, then they’re sweet. If you’re not too busy seeing how much sour then sweetness your mouth can handle, then check out the new prank-packed video we’ve got. Watching it will get you a sweet new item! Watch the Video, Get Your Item! Keep your eyeballs peeled for the grand opening of the Sour Patch® Kids Convenience Store, coming very soon! 16 Create-a-Utility-Belt & Win, brought to you by Coca-Cola® * Our fizzy friends at Coca-Cola® are stopping by Gaia to bring you some new things to do. First up: a new item design contest where you could win a giant stack of Gold for designing the coolest, most creative Utility Belt. Mash the link below for all the refreshing, flavorful rules and guidelines! Enter the Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest, brought to you by Coca-Cola® Once the winning entry has been turned into an item by our artists, it'll be your ticket to unlocking some more cool goodness we're working on. August 10 Vote for the Skintimate Studios™ Film Contest Winner! * The Skintimate Studios™ Film Contest is drawing to a close. There's just one last piece of business left: picking the winner. Click below to check out the two videos and swing by the Skintimate Studios™ site to cast your vote. Watch the Skintimate Studios™ Films After you're done flexin' those democratic muscles, be sure to join your friends for some fruit-flavored frolicking in the new Skintimate Sweet Suite hangout. Visit the Skintimate® Sweet Suite 26 Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Convenience Store * Sour Patch® Kids: first they're sour, then they're sweet. You can experience this firsthand by venturing into the Convenience Store-- just watch out for all the mischievous Sour Patch® Kids inside. Survive their pranks and you'll be able to snag some sweet goodies. Just head to the profile to get started! Visit the Sour Patch® Kids Profile September 16 Visit the redecorated Polar Paradise for a new item! * Polar Paradise, brought to you by Coca-Cola®, is looking a lot swankier now that it's got some decorations, and we've got you guys to thank for that! The redecorating contest has come to a close, inspiring three great new attractions for the icy hangout. A hardy congratulations goes to the winners: Viranica Lust for the Ice Cream Sandwich Bed Uchiha Sasuke for the Boiling Springs kittycross for the Arctic Snuggle Chair Be sure to investigate each of the new decorations-- one of them is packin' an item. Visit Polar Paradise, brought to you by Coca-Cola® October 05 Tower Prep: Watch the Trailer, Score an Item! * Quote: The first day of school is always tough. But imagine waking up at a mysterious prep school that you can’t escape! That’s exactly what happens when Ian, CJ, Gabe and Suki find themselves trapped in a special school for exceptional students with unique talents. Now it’s up to them to figure out where they are. And what they’re being prepped for. Cartoon Network's new series Tower Prep premieres Tuesday, October 19th at 8/7C. Be sure to watch that night for a chance to win one of 1,000 iPod Touch devices being given away! To become part of the class and see some of the action right now, just check out the trailer. You'll score your own Tower Prep jacket for watching. Watch the Trailer 07 Secret Scent Expressions: Sign and Pass To Get an Item * Quote: Add our New Body Splashes to the Scent Expression you already adore for double the scent experience. Try “So Very Summer Berry”, “Oh-la-la Lavender”, or “Coco Butter Kiss” for the perfect scent duo. Now that school is in full swing, Secret Scent Expressions wants to help you express yourself with a plethora of pleasing aromas. Although it's a bit early for yearbooks, we're jumping the gun with our very special Secret Yearbook. Sign it and let us know the best part of your school year so far -- you'll score a new item when you pass the yearbook on to a friend. Sign the Secret Yearbook 18 Secret Scent Expressions: Explore the Halls of Secret High * Quote: Add our New Body Splashes to the Scent Expression you already adore for double the scent experience. Try “So Very Summer Berry”, “Oh-la-la Lavender”, or “Coco Butter Kiss” for the perfect scent duo. Secret Scent Expressions wants your school experience to smell fantastic. If you need some practice making heads turn, check out Secret's back-to-school hangout, where you can score a brand-new item by helping the Axilla Rose find her missing locker combo. Visit the Secret Scent Expressions Hangout November 08 Strawberry Shortcake on The Hub: New Preview & Item * Quote: THE HUB, a NEW TV destination for kids and families where great things COME TOGETHER. Watch the all new Strawberry Shortcake animated series Monday thru Friday at 1p EST - Only on The Hub! Go to hubworld.com for more information! Galloping Gooseberries! Strawberry Shortcake’s all new animated series is now on The Hub. To check out a preview of Strawberry Shortcake’s Berry Bitty Adventures, take a stroll to the official profile. You’ll earn an adorable strawberry hat item just for watching! Visit Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Profile 12 Macy's MStyleLab: What's Your Style? * Quote: Want to see how to wear the newest trends? Meet your new favorite shopping BFF: MStyleLab. Check out the lookbook for the season's hottest styles with expert tips and advice on how to put it all together, then shop and share your favorite looks with your friends. MStyleLab and Gaia Online are teaming up to ask a very important question: what's your style for a night out with your friends? Visit the profile and watch a video for some gold. Visit the Profile Vote now to claim your free MStyle item! Vote in the Poll 16 Transformers Prime on The Hub: New Preview & Item * Quote: THE HUB, a NEW TV destination for kids and families where great things COME TOGETHER. Catch the all new Transformers Prime mini series starting Monday, November 29th at 6p EST- Only on The Hub. Go to hubworld.com for more information! Good news: the all-new Transformers animated TV series is here! You can check out the Transformers Prime preview right now and score a sweet item in the process. Roll out! Watch the Preview, Get Your Item! 18 Macy's MStyleLab: Shop in the New Store! * Quote: Want to see how to wear the newest trends? Meet your new favorite shopping BFF: MStyleLab. Check it out for the season's hottest styles with expert tips and advice on how to put it all together, then shop and share your favorite looks with your friends. Macy's MStyleLab has landed on Gaia Online, and you can snag some brand-new fashions. There are two easy ways to get your style fix: go on a shopping spree in the new MStyleLab's Gold Shop, or strut your stuff with friends in the new hangout. To get started, just head to the MStyleLab Profile! Visit the MStyleLab's Profile! 23 Playtex Sport: Mosaic Scavenger Hunt * Quote: Playtex® Sport® brand tampons provide young women the confidence to be their best with every move, every day. Stop by the “Unstoppable Me” photo mosaic application on the Playtex Sport Facebook page, where you can create your own active moment mosaics and share them with friends, triggering a $1 donation to the Women’s Sports Foundation in support of programs that nurture healthy, active and confident girls. You can find mosaic pieces around Gaia in the Mosaic Scavenger Hunt. Each piece you pick up earns you more Gold than the last, up to a total of 300 Gold. If 100,000 people complete the scavenger hunt, everyone gets an item, too! Check out their profile page to see how you can win prizes and participate in the Unstoppable Movement. Visit the Profile Page December 06 Polar Paradise Returns, Sponsored by Coca-Cola! * Our friends at Coca-Cola® are bringing the Polar Paradise back for the holidays. Put on your winter gear and take a trip to the delightfully frosty north for some fun times and a new item! You may notice the igloo is undergoing some renovations-- it'll be opening soon and offering even more refreshing goodness. Be sure to check out the Polar Bear Chair to collect a brand-new item! Visit the Polar Paradise, Sponsored by Coca-Cola® Lookin' for more fun stuff to do? Check out the official Coca-Cola® Profile. Visit the Coca-Cola® Profile 16 Holiday Fun in the Polar Paradise, Sponsored by Coca-Cola® * The Polar Paradise is overflowing with holiday cheer, thanks to some fancy new additions brought to you by Coca-Cola®! The Igloo is now open for business, complete with a warm and cozy area to snap some holiday portraits. Need more reason to visit the Polar Paradise? How about a big ol' mug of hot chocolate to melt away those winter doldrums, a fun scavenger hunt and a snazzy new item to grab? Swing by the Polar Paradise, Sponsored by Coca-Cola® Check out the Coca-Cola® Profile for more fun stuff to do! Visit the Coca-Cola® Profile 21 Featured Fashion Shop: 25% off, plus a new item! * Valentine's shop is having a huge holiday sale! Everything in the shop is 25% off, but you'd better get your shopping in fast-- the store's set to close soon! There's also a brand-new dress in stock, so be sure to go have a look. If you need a little extra Gold, watch the featured sponsored video. Visit the Shop That's not all: you can talk to Valentine in her Virtual Hollywood shop and grab a cool new item for free! Visit Virtual Hollywood! Category:Featured Announcements